


Revenge is a dish best served cold

by oursisthefury



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/F, dinosaur teamwork at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: The Indominus Rex is not dead and she's hungry for Owen Grady. Can Blue and her T-Rex friend stop her before she reaches him? Or will they be too late?





	

She screamed. Her body screamed with her. The mosasaurs jaws locked in a death grip around her beaten body and yet she was still fighting for life. She thought, or she had thought, that the T-Rex was dead, slashed across the throat but that had not been the case. The furious female had come up from the dead and smashed her into the mosasaurs habitat and the hungry water beast came up for an easy bite. Here, in this moment, she was not the alpha female as she had thought. Assumed. As she rampaged the park with all the strange foreign dinosaurs who were not like her and didn't belong like she did and had to be beaten. Killed. Just to show that she was the alpha. But in this moment in time, she was not the alpha. She had never been. She couldn't claim being one even with her fancy camouflage tricks and fancy DNA splicing, to be just taken out in a day. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was the alpha female.

She couldn't end right here. It wasn't fair. She, the Indominus Rex, was not even at her prime yet and now she was finished. Those traitorous raptors found solace in going back to their filthy.. She struggled to find the right word. It occurred to her that one of the raptors had chirped to her about the beings that they had been traveling with. She had called them.. Hu-mans? Yes, that was it. Humans. A word she must have picked up from the humans themselves. It disgusted her. They disgusted her. Those human loving freaks. They had found solace in going back to their filthy alpha human to help him. Him was another word she had not known until another raptor used it to refer to why the humans were not of the same gender as they were or something like that. 

She wanted to eat him. Destroy him. He did this to her. He was her downfall, she was certain of it. The mosasaur pulled her under further down into the deep waters of its tank, its jaws relentless around her albino body. This was her end. She had resolved it as so until the mosasaurs jaws just released her. Just like that.

She was too bitter for the mosasaur to eat. And the mosasaur ate almost everything. Too different. Poisonous almost. It has sensed that something was poisoned about her. It was hungry but it wasn't completely stupid. It released her from its clenched jaws and allowed her to float back upwards, gasping for breath. It then swam away from her.

She swam upwards. Good thing she didn't have stubby arms. She sprung up with a tremendous splash and she grasped onto the cement siding with her raptor like claws. Her claws scraped the cement and her hands cracked it as she gripped. Her pink red eyes scanned the surroundings. The T-Rex and raptor were gone but their scents were still present. The humans were gone. She scratched against the siding, she was sinking. Her body ached, it was cracked and bruised. She was lucky to even be alive. She dug her feet into the side, producing holes, where water leaked through, as her claws pierced and locked. With tremendous strength, she was able to hoist herself, ungracefully, up onto the dry land. She lay there a while. Wet and cold, bleeding and aching, on her side. She felt as if she was dying and closed her eyes in resignation when that humans face flashed into her memory. She saw him clear as day. She saw his skin, and fur on his face, his not skin, clothes? And she opened her furious cold eyes and she knew that she could not die. She would not die until she killed him. That was her angry vow to the world. 

But there was a problem. A big problem. Actually there was more than one problem, more like multiple problems. 1. How was she going to get off the island? Those dinosaurs, T-Rex and raptor, might spot her and go in for the finishing shot. Plus the ocean. That was a big one. 2. Did she have the endurance and strength to swim all the way there? She didn't know for sure.  
3\. Wouldn't she be spotted? In the ocean? She needed to work on her ocean camouflage and take care of the critters down in the deep. 4. How would she actually find the man? His scent for one, but it didn't exactly carry well through out the air. And how would she find him at the spot where he was exactly? She didn't have much time to figure this out. Or anything out for that matter.

She rested a bit, letting her body heal, before stomping her way to the ocean. Inhaling his weak scent and plunging her way into the deep unforgiving waters of the sea. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something didn't feel right here. Not to Blue anyways. Not that anything was right, right now. All her sisters were dead. Charlie. Delta. Echo. They all were gone. She missed them terribly. And her alpha was gone too. He had just left. Leaving her with an empty foreboding feeling. The only friend she had now was the Tyrannosaurus Rex and she wasn't much of a conversationalist or a mingler. She just want to show the whole island that she was the true alpha. Not that silly fake dinosaur, the Indominus, more like Infamous Rex, now. But that was the part that felt not very right to Blue. The Indominus Rex being dead. It didn't feel right. 

The dinosaur had been crunched by the mosasaurs hungry jaws but Blue didn't trust this death. It didn't sit right with her. It made her feel uneasy. She chirped for her friend, trying to alert her if her fears. It was weird, they were different dinosaurs but they had a like language, although sometimes they stared at each other strangely and got stuck when the other roared or chirped something the other wasn't sure on the translation. They hadn't been together long, that's for sure. Only a few days after the mess. The humans hadn't returned.

The T-Rex took a while to come busting over to the very small raptor and giving her an annoyed roar. 'I don't know, but I don't think she is dead.' She chirped to the larger beast. She being the Indominus Rex. The T-Rex observed her. Its beady eyes tracing over her, it cocked its head. She was confused and annoyed by Blue's statement. As if Blue was accusing her of shoddy workmanship. Which would be a death wish when dealing with a quick tempered T-Rex. 'Do you have any proof?' She asked with a roar, sounding ill-tempered at the moment. Blue considered this. She shook her head. 'Just a feeling.' The Rex snorted. 'Ignore it. It's nothing.' She supplied, but Blue wasn't convinced. She watched as the Rex stomped away, brushing past the crumbling buildings and stomping anything on the ground to dust. The ground rumbled underneath the raptor. Boom. Boom. Boom.

She wouldn't let any dinosaurs touch her sisters bodies. She, with the help of her new friend, dug a ditch and put them all inside, even the little parts they could find of the one who had been blown up. It was emotional for her, but not for the Rex. It was understandable. The Rex had no family. All Blue had was family. And now they were all gone.

Blue found herself mostly staying in the area where the fight had taken place and her human had left her. Her intelligent eyes inspected the mosasaur's habitat. The dinosaur was not faring well being trapped like it was, which she decided was of no importance to her. Suddenly her eyes traced over a spot she had not laid eyes on before. It was a puncture spot and claw marks that had caught her attention. She scurried up to it. Something had climbed out of here. There was a faint blood stain on the wall. How had this escaped her? Escaped her friend? It was the Indominus' blood. She knew that scent and as soon as she inhaled it, she inhaled the trail that the Rex had taken and eventually went into the ocean. Oh no. She knew exactly were she was headed for. Blue's alpha. Or Owen as she had heard him be called more than once.


End file.
